My First Human Love
by adorkabl3
Summary: Sesrin a love that can never be replaced.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. I am working on a lot of fanfics, but I thought they are not enough Sesshomaru and Rin stories. Ha, I just love that couple. I am going to tell the story from their POV. Yup! That is probably the first. I sort of don't like doing that, but a change is in need. 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin, or any Inuyasha characters. 

  


Rin: Why not Lauren-sama? 

  


Lauren: Because...

  


Sesshomaru: Rin, do not bother Lauren-sama with questions. Lauren-sama please answer Rin's question now!

  


Rin: Oh thank you fluffy-chan.

  


Lauren: I don't own you because I don't have enough money to buy you!

  


Rin: oh... Then on with the story. I want to be with Fluffy-chan.

  


Sesshomaru: ...

  
  


My First Love

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Answer me

  
  
  


Sesshomaru's Pov

  
  


She is fighting with Jaken again. Sigh, why can he not leave her alone. I yell to them, "Jaken, leave her alone. I can't take your fighting anymore." He answers me, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She walks toward me, a smile on her face. She nearly trips on her own feet running towards me and as she ran, I stared at her. Her innocent face. She shouldn't have gotten caught up with me. I should have left her in a village. Would she hate me if I did? Would I be able to leave her? I don't think I could. She is...

  
  


Rin's Pov

  
  


I walked over to Sessho-sama. He was looking at me. His face so expressionless. I have been following him and Jaken for months. Somehow each day something pulls me towards him. What could it be? 

"Sessho-sama... Where are we going next?" I asked him. He grunted and then said, "I shall follow the trail of my brother so I can... kill him and his worthless mate." Why would he kill his own brother? To tell the truth all I know about my Sessho-sama is that he is brave, a demon lord, mine, and he saved my life. He must like me. I mean. I have been traveling forever with him... I decided to ask, "Why would you kill your own brother?" He looked me directly in the eye and said, "You are too young to know."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


How do you like? Sorry if it is short. I am on time shortage. I got a lot of things to do. Well, tell me how it is. Should I continue?

  
  
  
  


Reviews!

  
  
  


3LordSoujiro3

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Realizations

Chapter 2: Realizations

  
  


"Sessho-sama, why am I too young to know?" asked Rin.

  


"Fine, I will tell you. When you hate someone that has caused you much pain in your life, they must die. I Hope you understand what I mean." said Sesshomaru.

  


"So then Rin should kill Jaken?" asked Rin.

  


"When you get older..." said Sesshomaru as he yawned.

  


"Are you tired Sessho-sama?" asked Rin. 

  


"I have to go. My brother is here or near." said Sesshomaru as he prepared to walk away.

  


"Sessho-sama, I don't want to stay by myself. Please take me with you. I want to stay with you." said Rin.

  


"..." said Sesshomaru.

  


He held his arm out as she climbed on. He then said, "Hold on tight."

  


Rin Pov

  


When we reached there I saw a girl and a hanyou. THe hanyou must be Sessho-sama's younger brother. Inuyasha seems to be protecting that girl. There is also a kitsune, man, and woman. Sessho-sama put me down and I hid behind him. All eyes seemed to be on me. I clutched on to his tail. It was very fluffy. The girl beside Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes.

  


End Pov

  


"Inuyasha, he kidnaped that young girl!" screamed Kagome.

  


"I did not kidnap her." said Sesshomaru, "Rin these are our enemies. Don't forget these ugly faces. Who could ever forget a worthless hanyou anyways?"

  


"Yes Sessho-sama!" said Rin.

  


Inuyasha burst out laughing with tears coming out his eyes. 

  


"When did you ever let a human call you Sessho-sama? Have you grown so soft big brother? It seems I am not the only one that has taken a liking to humans. Admit you love her?" screamed Inuyasha.

  


"Foolish brother! Since you are only half demon maybe you have only half of a brain. I am not going soft!" screamed Sesshomaru.

  


"You love Rin because you never denied loving her! What do you have to say now?" said Kagome.

  


"Who you calling half witted? I have a full brain. It may not be big but what can I say?" said Inuyasha. 

  


"I do not love her!" said Sesshomaru with a soft voice where only Inuyasha could hear. He didn't want Rin to hear.

  


"Sessho-sama!" screamed Rin as Sango and Miroku tried to kidnap her.

  


"Do not touch her!" screamed Sesshomaru as he unsheathed his sword, Tokijin. 

  


"Brother, you do have feelings. You would never let a worthless human travel with you. Tell me why, can you not tell me why? I am your brother"said Inuyasha. 

  


"My half-brother. Maybe if we grew up together, then I would have feelings for you. Your mother took you away. She wanted you to live with humans in a village. I... It is not your concern. Rin she took care of me, I will do the same for her." said Sesshomaru.

  


"Why didn't you stop my mom? Why?" said Inuyasha.

  
  


"I did try! You didn't think I would. I tried." said Sesshomaru.

  


"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

  


"I screamed for you. So give Rin back to me. I will use Tokijin and kill your friends. I will let you off the hook for now, Inuyasha... -kun." said Sesshomaru.

  


"!?" said Inuyasha as he watched Sesshomaru grab Rin and walk away.

  


"Sessho-sama, why let Inuyasha-kun go? I thought you hated him." said Rin.

  


"Rin... lets go." said Sesshomaru. 

  


"Hai" Rin replied. 

  


Sess Pov

  


I remember when Inuyasha was taken to a human village. My real mother restrained me while I screamed, "Give him back! Gove him back! Give Inuyasha back!" Rin... Could Inuyasha be right? Am I getting soft? NEVER!!!" 

  


end POV

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


SOrry if short. R/r

  



	3. Sweet Moments

Author's note: I would have to say that I am sorry for not updating this story. I am busy with school work at my website: 

Okay? On with the story… And if you have time read my greatest story: Teen Rurouni a Rurouni Kenshin story!! Yeah! Also my newest fic: Obsession Leads to Killing. Well on with the story, I will try and make it long enough to your liking since I haven't updated in forever. 

My First Human Love

Chapter 3: Sweet Moments 

Rin walked around in circles as she waited for her Sessho-sama to tell her where he was taking her.   


"Sessho-sama, where are we going? I want to know! I want to know! Tell me now pretty please!" begged Rin with puppy dog eyes. 

Sesshomaru stared at the ground for a few moments and then responded. "We are going home." 

"Home? Where is that?" Rin sat down on the ground and a question mark came up in the air.

"Home is where I live. Where you will live with me… I suppose… Until you grow up and marry off to a lowly human. It is my home… My castle." Sesshomaru began to walk off as Rin and Jaken followed behind. 

"Rin wants to know if Sesshomaru wants me to live with him." Rin pointed to herself and wondered.

"Of course not! Who would want a baka child!" Screamed Jaken.

"Leave her alone Jaken. Rin…" Sesshomaru bent down and looked at her in the eye. He said, "As long as you live, my home is here for you…" 

"Really? Rin is very happy!" Rin smiled a huge smile.

"I… I am glad." Whispered Sesshomaru.

They traveled to Sesshomaru's home. 

"Rin would also like to know if there are flowers near our home." 

"Yes there are! What kind of home would it be without flowers?" Jaken spat out at the girl. "Baka!"

"Shut up!" Rin punched Jaken into the air. He went flying :D

"Nice one." Sesshomaru said, "You have learned well."

"Sessho-sama, may Rin ask you something?" Rin looked at him.

"What is the question?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Rin would like to know if… If I die will that be the last time I see you? Will I never see you again after that?" 

Sesshomaru looked at her. She seemed sad. He sighed and said, "No. As long as you remember me… I will be with you."

"Really? Then Rin is glad. Will you always remember me?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I will. I will remember you." Sesshomaru started to walk again as Rin followed along the path.

Rin smiled and hummed a happy tune. 

They walked for quite a while…

"Rin is very tired." Rin yawned.

"…" Sesshomaru looked at her as she conked in and out. Rin actually did fall asleep and then she fell to the floor. Sesshomaru caught her in time so she didn't fall.

'Guess I have to carry her to our home. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. At least she is not asking her silly questions. But sometimes I wonder where she gets so much energy. I wish we could go on forever…" Sesshomaru thought.

Rin woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. 

"Where am I?" She said aloud. She studied her surroundings.

"So beautiful." Rin said. 

"I see you have awoken." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"I am the maid. My name is Shiku. I am half demon. I can tell that Lord Sesshomaru cares about you very much. He hasn't shown much people emotion. But with you he does." Said Shiku as she looked at Rin.

"My name is Rin. Sessho-sama is very nice. I love him very much!" she said.

"I see. He must love you very much too. He brought you here and tucked you in. I see that you two will be together in a matter of time." Shiku smiled.

"Shiku! I thought I told you to tell me when she awoke!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Shiku bowed and left the room.

"Rin… Are you still tired?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No. Rin is very happy that you took me to your home." Rin smiled and laughed.

"Bath time for you." He said.

"Will you take it with me?" asked Rin.

"Um… Rin. I am a…" Sesshomaru was cut off by Rin.

"Pretty please!! If you don't Rin will be very sad!" Rin made up her face.

"All right." Sesshomaru gave in.

"A bubble bath!" Rin screamed. 

"I suppose so." Replied Sesshomaru for he didn't feel like arguing. Somehow, he always ended up doing what the girl wanted. 

"Shiku, prepare the bubble bath for Rin. You are only a maid so you may not call her "Rin," you must call her Lady Rin. Got it?" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I will get the bath ready. And I will call Rin, Lady Rin." Shiku was somewhat annoyed at Sesshomaru. She was one of the only half-demons in the castle. Most of the servants were full demons that were scared and some of them were humans that were stupid.

Shiku walked off to the bath area to prepare it for "Lady Rin."

'Bet they are going to get together. Knowing Sesshomaru, he would probably rape her.' Shiku thought as she turned on the water and added the bubbles.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, the bath is ready for you." Shiku said as she bowed at her so called "master".

Sesshomaru followed Rin in. She slipped her clothes off and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru thought, 'My god. She has such a beautiful body at a young age. Damn, she already has breasts. What I am thinking!! This is a little girl! A little girl! A little cute girl! What!?'

"Sesshomaru, take of your clothes!" Rin said as she went over and hugged him.

"Um…" Sesshomaru tried so hard not to blush at her body against his. 

"Could you turn around?" he asked.

"Of Course. Rin will turn around and then back again for you!" She said and smiled.

Sesshomaru pulled off his armor. And then all of his other clothes. Hot Hot body!!

Rin blushed as she turned around. "Sessho-sama is very pretty!" she said as she smiled.

Rin swam around in the water.

(Okay this bath is very big. Like a huge pool. This is so OOCness. Lol. Sorry.) 

She kept clinging on to Sesshomaru's arm which he let her hold on to. 

"The bubbles are so much fun Sessho-sama!" Rin grabbed on to his tail.

"Yeah. I suppose you could have fun" Sesshomaru said.

"Your tail is so fluffy even though you are in the water. Rin likes it very much. Can Rin call you Fluffy-sama?" Rin smiled and rubbed her face on the tail.

"You think my tail is fluffy. I doubt it. I do not have a "fluffy tail". And if you want to call me "Fluffy-sama", I suppose you could… If you want to. I do not take a liking to it, but if you wish so then I suppose you may call me it." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fluffy-sama! Rin loves you so much!" Rin laughed.

"Yes Rin. Hurry up with your bubble bath. Dinner time is soon." Sesshomaru stared at the little girl who so loved him.

"Hai Fluffy-sama, Dinner time!!" 

-After Bath-

"Shiku! Tell the damn cook to prepare the food for dinner. Get Jaken to finish his chores and the dinner room better be clean. I don't want dust to be around. Dust makes Rin cough and sneeze." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied.

"Fluffy-sama, Rin is hungry." Rin said as her stomach growled.

'Fluffy-sama?' thought Shiku as she walked off.

"Rin, dinner is on its way."

"Okay! Will you take me to look at flowers now?" asked Rin.

"Sure." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Yay!" cheered Rin.

Sesshomaru took her to a beautiful garden of different kinds of roses. It smelled very good and Rin picked a red rose.

"Fluffy-sama, please accept this red rose!" said Rin as she handed it to him.

(In Japan, giving a red rose or a flower means "confession". Like you like them and the flower is telling them that you love them. Also if you give the person you love a handkerchief that means "confession too. In this story, Rin doesn't know that it means "confession". But she does love him.)

'A red rose! But that means Confession!' thought Sesshomaru as he reached out for the rose and took it.

"Do you like it, Fluffy-sama?" asked Rin as she smiled.

"Yes. It is nice. Come let's go for dinner." Sesshomaru walked off as Rin followed behind humming a great tune.

"Yummy food!" Rin bit into the food and swallowed it.

"I suppose so. It isn't that great!" Sesshomaru said.

"It is so much better than that nasty fish that I used to have from the village." Rin replied. Her eyes seemed sad.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Because I think of my parents." Rin was about to cry.

"Don't cry. Remember what I told you. As long as you remember the person they will always be with you. You don't need them anyways. They are gone. You can just live with me anyways." Sesshomaru quietly ate his food.

Rin looked at him and said, "Thanks!"

After they ate dinner, it was time for Rin to go to bed.

Sesshomaru tucked her in.

"Fluffy-sama, tell me a story." Rin asked.

"Um… Okay." He said, "Once upon a time… There was a demon that was hated among all demons because of his strength. His younger brother hated him too for he did not understand his past and his half-demon self. The demon was full of hatred until he met a young girl. This girl changed his life and now he is living happily ever after with her." 

"I liked that story!" Rin smiled, "But I don't want to sleep alone. Please sleep with me, Fluffy-sama!" 

Sesshomaru couldn't resist. He said, "Yes."

He took off his battle armor and went inside the bed. Rin crawled into his arms and they both fell asleep as they had happy dreams.

Shiku went into Rin's room in the morning to serve her breakfast. She was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru holding onto Rin. 

'They look like such a cute couple… Almost like two angels. I hope they get together. It is so weird though.' Thought Shiku. Shiku left to leave the two sleeping angels together for a few more moments.

Rin opened her eyes to see her Fluffy-sama holding on to her. She was filled with warmth. How she loved it when she was with him. 

He sensed she was awake and opened his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, very well!" Rin smiled and hugged him.

"I am glad." He said.

"I knew you would be!" Rin giggled, "I am a little hungry."

"Okay I will tell Shiku to bring your breakfast." He said. Then he yelled for Shiku to bring her breakfast.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and stuck on his armor.

"I shall see you after you eat." He then left.

"Good bye Fluffy-sama! I love you!" Rin screamed.

"I know you do!" And with his back turned to Rin, he smiled to himself, "I know you do."

Well how was that after not updating for months and months? Is it long enough. I am going to update Teen Rurouni next. The next update for this story will be in like 2-3 weeks. I promise it won't take 3-4 months. Yeah. Review me please. Bye.


End file.
